


The sleepy break

by everyfandomoftherainbow



Category: Fargo - Fandom, Wrenchers - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyfandomoftherainbow/pseuds/everyfandomoftherainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench and Numbers are stuck in bed with a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sleepy break

The bed was laid with continuous warmth that seemed to leak from Wrench’s body like steam. Numbers and Wrench were both sweating, under the large cover of the bed. Wrench sniffed and tried not to sneeze all over Numbers, who was snuggled tightly into Wrench’s side, with his arm lazily drooped over Wrench’s chest. The pair of hit men had needed to take a short break from their daily job, because both had fallen Ill with a nasty cold. While they were not fully equipped to last for such a long time in such harsh weather, their jackets didn’t seem to protect them from the winter sickness.   
Numbers made a soft moan only he could hear, though it was barely audible. He was half asleep, almost drooling on Wrench’s chest, trying to keep his eyes open because they had already slept for 10 hours. Wrench was wide awake, but couldn’t stop sneezing. Every time Wrench sneezed, it would result in a light slap from Numbers. This was mostly because the inside of his nose would end up in Number’s hair. So Wrench tried his best to conceal his loud and rather obnoxious sneezes, while Numbers tired not to snore on Wrench. The pair was absolutely miserable.   
Miserable because they both had raging fevers, and on top of that, were sharing body warmth. It seemed ridiculous, but nothing made them feel better like the comfort of being cuddled up next to one another, burning up and sick or not. Numbers started to cough, which turned into a coughing fit, and ended with his face red like an apple. Wrench sighed, wrapping a hand around his shoulder, and signing quickly to him- ‘O-K?’ To which Numbers of course replied, ‘No, dumbass.’ And hugged Wrench’s side a little tighter. Wrench sat up, almost falling over and back on the bed, but managing getting to his feet as he went to get a glass of water for Numbers. When he returned, Numbers was laying flat on the bed, legs and arms sprawled out and drenched in sweat. He looked terrible. It didn’t matter though, not to Wrench, who kissed him on the forehead anyways, and handed him the water. Numbers groaned and didn’t take the water, rolling over on his side and ignoring Wrench. He almost sneezed again, but used a hand to stop it, and spilled a little bit of water on the bed. He grabbed Number’s shoulder with a sneer, rolling him on his back and pushing the glass of water in his face. ‘Drink it.’ Numbers made a noise only a baby would make, taking the water and drinking almost all of it. Wrench rolled his eyes, crawling back in bed and stretching his legs on the mattress.   
The room was sweltering hot to them. Numbers dragged his arm around Wrench’s stomach, pulling his head up on Wrench’s chest, almost resuming his exact position. He breathed slowly; Wrench watched and ran his hand through Number’s hair sweetly, almost falling asleep in his daze and illness. Soon Numbers was sound asleep on top of Wrench’s chest, coughing just a little but as he breathed. Wrench was almost asleep to as he starred at the ceiling, his eyelids slowly closing. Then- after it worked it’s way up through Wrench’s nose, the loudest, and biggest sneeze of all time came thundering out of Wrench’s nostrils, and right onto Numbers.   
“GOD DAMMIT WRENCH.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Don't Pester Lester bc she wanted a cute fic


End file.
